


Wait... You?!

by DiaAli1302



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Niall Horan (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaAli1302/pseuds/DiaAli1302
Summary: This is my first story, so no hate guys! This is about how Niall and Ariana meet up after receiving notes signed from "A Secret Admirer". Little but of Larry mixed in. I am very bad at summaries sorry.





	Wait... You?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so no hate please!

Niall and Harry were just getting home at around 11pm, when Niall's phone rang. "Who is it?" Harry asked, confused, as no one would contact them at this time. "Probably just the others asking where we are. No worries," Niall replied, pulling out his phone and reading the message. "Huh. It says 'You are an incredible singer, glad I didn't miss your show tonight. -A Secret Admirer.' I wonder who it could be from. It's a blocked number."   
Harry crowed with laughter. "Dude, you got a super fan! Haha, they border the line on stalker. It's probably nothing, don't worry much about it. I get those all the time. Now lets get in the house, I am tired and slightly drunk." Harry stumbles into the building they are staying in, but Niall lingers outside for a moment. "Super fan huh? I don't buy it," he whispers to himself, shivers, then walks into the building. 

The next week he received a similar text. "Wow, great job at Manchester. You are the only reason I went. -A Secret Admirer"   
"Why do you think they are doing this? It's a little weird," Niall asked Louie, who was busy drooling over Harry from afar. "Probably just to get your attention. Try responding next time." You know Louie, you should just ask him out. He will probably say yes," Niall teased, laughing when Louie started and turned bright red. "What? Who should I ask out? What are we talking about?" Niall laughed and then turned away.   
"My phone rang again...it''s from the secret admirer." "What does it say?" "Hey Niall, excited for your next show. Maybe we'll meet up there? ;)-A Secret Admirer" "Dude, you need to respond to that. With ANYTHING." Niall hesitated. "I don't even know if it's a guy or a girl! How can I respond?"   
Louie glared at him. "Just do it you big sissy." Niall took a deep breath and responded, "Hey, I really hope we can meet. But I don't even know your name! Maybe you could tell me what it is?" He showed Louie, who nodded and said, "Acceptable." Suddenly, the phone rang again. "Sorry, no dice. But you can call me A. And obviously since you are curious about me, I will give you three facts about me. 1) I am a girl. 2) My favorite animals are cats. 3) I'm so into you, I can barely breath." (A/n wink wink. See what I did there?)   
Niall stared at his phone for a while. Finally, he showed Louie. "Dude, I think these are clues as to who it is. But I have no clue." Louie took one look and started laughing. "Dude, there is NO WAY you can't tell who those are from."   
"You KNOW? Who is it?" "Uh uh. This is one mystery you are solving for yourself. Niall huffed, and then went to his room. "I am inviting her to my concert. There is no way I can ignore this." 

Stay tuned to find out who the secret admirer is. Did you guess yet? Or are you as clueless as Niall?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, give kudos and comment your hearts out!


End file.
